


i'll fall in love with you a million times

by or_something



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: what's better than a series of ficlets where your favourite lady gays fall in love over and over and over? nothing, that's what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: au sanvers with kids/ or adopting a baby alien

When Alex was twelve, her life was relatively normal. She was just a girl, going to school in a small town, coming home each evening to her two parents, doing her homework, playing soccer, living a completely normal life. But then Kara, an _actual alien_ , became her sister, she started to work at the DEO, actively seeking out _actual aliens_ , she fell in love with a woman who used to date an _actual alien_ -

It’s safe to say it’s become somewhat expected at this stage.

It’s late in the fall three years after her marriage to Maggie (she still gets all giggly when she catches sight of the ring on her left hand, when she sees Maggie sprawled out in the home that’s just _theirs_ , when she hears the word wife) when there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey babe, can you get that?” Maggie’s voice is sleepy and it warms Alex just to hear it.

The figure on the other side of the door, while a surprise, is not unwelcome.

“J’onn!” Alex exclaims, as she hears Maggie approaching behind her, a hand landing steading on her hip, “What are you doing here?”

It hasn’t been long since Alex stopped working for J’onn, but she definitely didn’t expect to see him again so soon.

“Alex, I’m here to ask a favour of you. I know it’s a lot, but there’s nobody I trust more with it.”

Alex is about to question further when she hears a sniffle, and realises J’onn isn’t alone.

Behind him is a girl, no older than Kara was when she first stood on Alex’s doorstep, and she’s shaking and there’s a remnant of tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes sparkle in a way Alex has never seen in any human and she _knows_. 

She knows exactly what she’s about to be asked.

Maggie does too, if the look in her eyes is anything to go by, and when she glances towards Alex, her lips turned up in a smirk, Alex knows exactly what their answer is.

_ How could they not? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kara is always right and everyone cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sanvers AU: kara helping maggie to propose to alex; and kara calming alex with her nerves before the ceremony

Maggie is nervous. 

In fact, that’s probably an understatement. Maggie’s palms are sweating and her chest feels tight and she almost wants to turn around and just not do this, just pretend it never happened.

That’s not her though, so she steels herself, wipes her hands on her jeans, and raises a fist to the door.

Her knuckles have barely touched it when it’s being swung open to reveal a very excited Kara on the other side.

“Maggie! Hey!”

“Hi Kara,” she finds herself smiling at the enthusiasm, “can I come in?”

“Sure, of course, come on in, make yourself comfortable,” Kara gestures to the sofa, “sit down. What’s up?”

“I, uh- I want to ask you something.” Kara doesn’t respond, just keeps smiling so brightly that Maggie has to look to the floor to continue. “Alex and I, well, we’ve been together for a long time now, and you’re the closest family she has and I know your opinion matters so much to her and it matters to me too so I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I did this and-“ she’s rambling, she knows it, so she takes a deep breath and meets Kara’s eyes again. “Kara, I want to marry your sister.”

She isn’t sure exactly what reaction she was expecting, but before she knows it, she’s on her back on the sofa, Kara’s arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. And is she- yep, Kara is literally squealing.

“Uh Kara, you okay?”

Kara straightens up again, doesn’t wipe the smile from her face. “Sorry, now that you’re becoming a Danvers you’re going to have to get used to hugs.”

“So is that a yes?”

Kara nods so hard that Maggie worries for a second her head might fall off, before she suddenly stills, her face turning serious. Maggie's heart stops.

“How are you going to do it?”

Maggie’s heart beats again.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help with that.”

 

—

 

Alex cries. 

Kara’s plan works perfectly, and Alex cries from the moment Maggie sinks to her knee to the moment she’s sobbing out a ‘yes’ and dropping to her knees to kiss her.

Maggie makes a mental note to thank Kara later, and then forgets immediately as Alex kisses her again.

 

—

 

Alex is nervous.

Not bad nervous, but her hands are sweating and her knees are bouncing where she sits in the dressing room.

She can feel her heart vibrating in her chest - and vibrating is the only word for it, the beats are fast and erratic and Alex feels like she's buzzing. She rests a hand on her own pulse and tries to count the beats to calm herself, breathing deeply as she does.

She catches a sight of her reflection as she does, and let's out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Its the happiest day of her life, she's about to marry Maggie for gods sake, she shouldn't be this tense about it.

There's a gentle knock on the door, shocking Alex and bringing her back to earth. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Kara's voice replies.

Alex glances in the mirror quickly, smoothing her hair down before she opens the door.

"You look so beautiful."

Alex blushes, eyes on the floor.

"Alex, you look so beautiful. Maggie is so gonna cry when she sees you." 

Alex finally meets her eyes and sees that Kara's crying too, smile bright as ever with a watery track down each cheek. She pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"I'm so proud of you.”

They haven’t been sisters forever, but that doesn’t matter, Alex thinks. This moment right here, where Kara knew exactly what to say, exactly how to make Alex feel better, without even needing to ask what was wrong, this is the kind of moment that matters.

“How are you feeling?” Kara steps back, runs a thumb under Alex’s eye to catch the tiniest bit of runaway mascara.

“Better,” Alex nods, feeling lighter, “thank you, Kara.”

Kara only smiles in response, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“We should get going, wouldn’t want to keep your lady waiting.” Alex nods, and Kara tangles their fingers together, leading them outside, leading Alex towards her future.

 

—

 

Maggie cries.

Kara was right, Maggie caught one glimpse of Alex making her way down the aisle, and she cries.

She looks like she’s staring into the literal face of God, like she’s never seen anything more beautiful, like every sunrise and starry night and pretty girl paled in comparison the the woman walking towards her.

When she reaches the altar, Maggie takes her hand, and Alex’s heart beats stronger and steadier than it ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting these semi-regularly, as often as i have time to really, and all are cross posted on my tumblr.
> 
> if there's something you want to see then hmu with a prompt @ [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](latenightflurricane.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanvers AU: maggie gets hurt during a mission and alex is worried

It’s going pretty well, all things considered.

Besides that fact that there’s an 8 foot tall alien standing in front of them, seemingly impervious to the bullets that the DEO and NCPD are firing, swinging wildly around itself with _no regard_ for peoples property-

Okay, maybe it’s not going so well.

Supergirl is on her way though, and that thought keeps Alex calm, keeps her focused, stops her panic.

There’s a flash of red and blue by her and Alex’s whole body floods with relief.

She catches Maggie’s eye, sees the relief mirrored there, and allows herself to smile.

She shouldn’t have got distracted.

The alien swings out to avoid Kara, ends up swinging an arm (can you even call those arms?) into Maggie’s stomach. Maggie’s thrown back ten feet, and Alex can feel bile rising with her panic. Kara has the alien covered, she thinks, as she sprints across the parking lot.

_Maggie, Maggie Maggie._

She’s not the first to her side, there’s an NCPD cop already kneeling with a finger on her pulse when she reaches her, and all she can think is _I can’t lose you._

She crouches at the other side of Maggie, tears already welling in her eyes as she reaches for Maggie’s hand, clutching it tightly.

“Please, Maggie.”

The sound of the alien is drowned out, or maybe Alex just has a one track mind right now, because when Maggie groans it’s all she can hear.

She tries to sit up, tightening her grip on Alex’s hand when the pain overtakes her.

“Shh no, don’t move, you’re okay.” Alex is crying now, because Maggie’s still here.

She’s here and she’s alive and she’s pretty banged up but she’s still breathing and still holding on to Alex and thats enough.

“You getting soft on me Danvers?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these semi-regularly, as often as i have time to really, and all are cross posted on my tumblr.
> 
> if there's something you want to see then hmu with a prompt @ latenightflurricane.tumblr.com


End file.
